promises of the past
by dark anthem
Summary: misaki has to fulfill her promises she made to someone who people believe to be d while fulfilling the promises, misaki has to protect the one close to her... will she be able to do it alone? or would she need the help of her close ones she is trying to protect?


'LET ME GO!' Misaki said, trying to get out of the man's iron grip. 'Now, why should I let you go?' The man laughed. 'You are going to get punished for slapping me in front of everybody' the man got closer and closer to Misaki .his lips were mere inches from her face. The stench of alcohol reached her nose making her want to puke up her dinner.

Misaki turned her face away as the man tried to kiss her. His lips landed on her cheeks. He slurred. 'Uh-uh-uh! That is not going to work wi- OWWW!' He screamed.' What the hell you bitch?!' he shouted not expecting a kick to his penis from the girl. Misaki ran away leaving the man moaning in pain

'I'll kill you. You son of a bitch!' the man hollered as he gave chase after Misaki who ran faster. Scared out of her life, Misaki ran around the corner hoping to lose the man but ended up face to face with a wall. She started to back up but stopped once she heard the man's voice

'Found you. Got nowhere to run nowhere to hide' he spoke as he came forward. With each step he took, Misaki took a step backwards, till she felt the wall behind her. The man grabbed her hand and twisted it causing Misaki to scream.

Tears were streaming down her face. 'Oh, don't cry' the man whispered into her ear as he wiped the tears from her face. 'don't you dare touch me!' Misaki slapped his hand away and he twisted her hand which was still in his grasp. Misaki winced but managed to keep from shouting.

'Or else what are you going to do?

He snaked his arm around Misaki's waist and ripped her shirt in half. The half left on her body barely covered her cleavage. Misaki struggled to cover chest with her free hand but the man forced her to take it away.

'Now, don't go hiding those…. Else it won't be fun'

He then pinned her against the wall and bent down to lick her stomach. Misaki struggled not wanting his tongue on her any more than she wanted him near her.

When he came up to her navel Misaki hit his jaw with her knee with such force that he went backwards. Misaki didn't stop to see what happened to him and ran away from him. Misaki managed to get out of the alley and onto the streets. Her vision was blurred by her tears. Misaki nearly fell when she heard his voice behind him.

'COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!'

With a pounding heart, she ran faster. She looked around to see if there was anyone that could help her, but it was no use. After all, who would be out in the middle of the night?

Misaki caught her feet on piece of wood and fell down. She took of her shoes and started running. Before she could get far away the man grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

'Let go of me!' Misaki yelled

The man covered her mouth with his hands. Misaki bit into his hand causing him to scream. Misaki struggled against his iron grip. It was like déjà vu again. But this time he had a knife.

'Move and this goes inside you' the man hissed. This made Misaki struggle even more.

'AAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Misaki screamed as she felt the blade pierce her skin. The man twisted the knife before pulling it out. Misaki fell, expecting the ground to meet her anytime. But all she felt was a warmth she never experienced before. 'Hang in there' were the words she heard before she lost her consciousness.

Misaki woke up in an unfamiliar room with a splitting head ache and an indescribable pain in her torso. Her chest was covered with bandages. Misaki tried to sit up but fell back as pain shot up her entire torso.

'Oh your awake' a voice came from opposite of the room. Misaki looked towards the doorway to find a young boy around her age. He had black hair and brown eyes which raked over her entire body, lingering on her chest. Misaki tried to cover her chest as much as she could. She sunk into the covers and edged towards the head of the bed as the boy came closer. All this while the boy's eyes were trained on her chest.

'It's futile, you know' the boy spoke walking towards Misaki 'I have already seen you that way for more than once. Though your rescuer decided to leave you alone. Ah where are my manners? I'm Gerard.' The boy introduced himself.' What's your name?' He asked getting into the bed. Misaki inched towards the side of the bed. She moved to the side of the bed till she was barely on the bed. 'Nowhere to go' Gerard got on top Misaki and started lowering himself on top of her. Misaki pushed against him yet he did not budge an inch. Misaki hit his jaw and stumbled out of bed and out the door pain coursing through her entire body. 'I'll get you back for this!' Gerard shouted

Misaki ran down the stairs despite the pain in her body. Misaki ran till she saw a room and rushed inside the room. She closed just as Gerard came down the stairs. 'Come out come out where ever you are!' Gerard shouted. Misaki locked the door and slid to the floor sobbing. She hugged her knees close to her body and covered her ears trying to block out Gerard's voice.

'Are you ok?' Misaki looked up with her tear stained face to see a boy with spikey sun kissed blond hair and emerald green eyes. Misaki abruptly stood up and regretted doing so as the pain in her stomach grew worse. Unconsciously her hand went to her wound. The boy looked at Misaki with concerned eyes. He moved forward but stopped short when she took a step backward. The boy frowned wondering what got her so scared.

'Come out and I promise I'll not hurt you' Gerard shouted from behind the door. Misaki froze in place and her already pale face turned pale. The frown on the boy's face disappeared as he smiled softly. He held his hand towards Misaki.' don't worry I won't hurt you' Misaki looked at his hand questioningly. 'I promise' he added noticing her questioning stare.

Hesitantly Misaki took the boy's hand. The boy pulled Misaki towards him and made her sit on the bed. 'Wait here for a moment' the boy said as he walked towards a huge oak wardrobe. Misaki sat on the bed watching his every movement

'Here,' he said handing her a white t-shirt 'this may be a little big but it is the smallest I could find' the boy left the shirt in her lap and went towards the wardrobe again.

'Usui Takumi' the boy said breaking the silence in the room. 'Huh?' Misaki said, confused. 'That's my name' the boy replied with his head inside the wardrobe. 'oh' Misaki replied. 'what's your name?' the boy asked coming towards her with role of bandages. 'These are to replace your old bandages' Usui explained seeing her stare at the bandages.

'Misaki Ayuzawa.' Misaki replied. 'Nice name' was the reply she got before he knelt down in front of her. 'Come on, let me see the wound' he said looking at her eyes

Misaki blushed, yet did as she was asked. Misaki lifted her hands from her stomach and let him re-bandage it. Misaki was blushing through the whole ordeal. Usui chuckled causing Misaki to blush even more. 'w-what's so funny?' Misaki stammered. Usui stood up and ruffled her hair 'your so cute when you blush'

Misaki's eyes widened and she hurried to put on the t shirt. Misaki stood up to straighten her shirt but started falling towards the floor when a pair of strong and familiar arms caught her. 'are you alright?' Usui asked worry evident in his voice. Misaki managed to nod, grateful that Usui did not remove his arms that were wrapped around her.

'Bang, bang'

'Usui have you seen that girl you brought here last night?' Gerard shouted through the door. Usui felt Misaki stiffen in his arms. Usui moved his arms so that Misaki was facing him and pulled her close to him. Misaki started shaking involuntarily. Usui was shocked by this but didn't say anything and instead hugged her close. Usui felt Misaki relax and spoke' don't worry, you'll be safe with me' Misaki blushed and managed to untangle herself from Usui and smiled at him. Usui smiled back at her and took ahold of her hands and led her towards the door.

'Usui! Do you know…' Gerard stooped what he was going to say when Usui opened the door to reveal himself and the girl. 'Usui, why is the girl with you?' Gerard asked dumbfounded with narrowed eyes Usui just smiled and pulled Misaki to his side, causing the said girl to blush. 'Oh you mean Misaki? She came into my room 'cause you were chasing though she had no idea that I was inside' Usui explained walking towards the kitchen leaving Gerard in front of the room with his mouth open. 'Close your mouth else flies will make a nest out of it' Misaki spoke to Gerard causing him to splutter. 'w-what…but but you.'

Usui laughed at Gerard's expression before going inside the kitchen. 'I didn't know that you could speak full sentences' Usui teased Misaki causing her to blush. 'Well, I got my bearings and I'm usually not that cry babyish. Plus I actually can handle myself' Misaki confessed as she went to sit. Usui nodded as he processed the information. Without saying another word Usui started cooking breakfast. He was half way through cooking when Gerard came inside. Gerard looked around the room before sitting next to Misaki. 'How is it that you seemed like a damsel in distress last night but now you are a little spit fire?' Gerard asked as he got comfortable. Usui stopped what he was doing and looked expectantly at Misaki. 'The circumstances were different. Last night I was faced with someone who was….let's say a work guest of mine and I cant afford to hit him get him complain to my boss. and so I had to pretend to be a damsel in distress, although I didnt expect him to shove a knife in me. Plus I was injured and judging from the bandages lost a lot of blood. I was bound to freak out after waking up in a place I never knew' Misaki finished just as Usui placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her. 'Does that answer both of your questions?' Misaki answered.

Both the boys nodded. 'Now it's my turn' Misaki replied as she took a bite from her eggs. 'Aren't you two the sons of the Walker family? And you're the son of Patricia Walker and Yuu Hirose?' Misaki's questions took them both off guard. 'How do you know that?' Usui asked, getting over his shock.

'is it true or not?' Misaki answered with a question of her own.

'it is true, that Usui's parents are those who you mentioned and that we are the children of the Walker family. but how do you know Usui's parents names? Nobody outside our family knows it.' Gerard replied. Misaki ignored Gerard's question altogether. 'how much do you know about Tora Igarashi? Tell me all about him and I'll answer your questions as long as it isn't personal. So do we have a deal?' Misaki proposed as she finished her meal

'fine, it's a deal.' Usui agreed. 'Tora is the second wealthiest man and heir to the Igarashi Company. He owns 2 major business companies and a huge share in ours'

'How huge is the share?' Misaki cut in

'70%. He also owns-'Usui was cut off by Misaki again. 'no need to tell me what he owns. Tell me his personal deals and group activities. Done only for his own benefit'

'What do you mean?' Gerard asked.

'Don't give me that shit. You know exactly what im talking about.' Misaki said. 'like how you used to beat up people, hire assassins….still want me to continue?' Misaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

'fine' Gerard laughed 'the bastard owns a gang which consists of 40 men. Out of them 30 are highly skilled assassins. You should be vary of one girl. She is around your age maybe older, has light purple hair and wears glasses' he described the girl as he helped Usui clean up the table

'im guessing you didn't know about these as well. So why should I be vary of this girl?' Misaki hummed

'of course Usui wouldn't know. He was kept away from family matters as much as possible. You should be vary of this girl because I nearly died from her attacks' both Misaki and Usui stopped what they were doing and focused solely on Gerard. ' had it not been for Cedric I would not be here. The girl is skilled in using swords and can use needles. She was aiming for my neck but Cedric stepped in and took the blow to his chest. I was already injured so I couldn't move. I believe that Cedric gave her quiet a blow as well.'

'so where is this skilled Cedric? Who is he actually and how does he look ?' Misaki asked.

'Cedric is my butler and has an easily provoked temper.'

'enough about you're butler, ' misaki cut in. ' tell me why usui was never told of this? And why you seem to have a close relationship with tora?'

Gerard coughed as two pairs of eyes locked on to him expectantly. ' usui was never told of this because he hadn't been a part of this family until recently. And we have a close relationship with tora because of our grand father.'

'and you're father has no say in this?'misaki asked out of curiosity

'anything else you want to know?' gerard said completely ignoring misaki

Misaki thought for a while before replying. 'nope, that's about it for now'. Gerard replied almost instantaneously. 'so then its my turn'

Misaki waited for gerards questions. ' how'd you know about us? I mean about my parents and his?

' I never said anything _you're_ parents. I said about his.' Misaki pointed towards usui who was holding a book in his hands. 'you do realize that you don't need to pretend to read that to listen to our conversation, and if you are sleepy you may as well go to you're room' usui stopped with his hand in mid air.

'don't try to evade my questions' gerard replied curtly

'I know of them through a reliable source that I may put in danger if I reveal their names. It might be in both of our interest for you to stop pursuing the name of my informer.' Misaki replied all friendliness gone from her voice.

Gerard figured that he was walking on a dangerous road and yet decided to push his luck. Before he could open his mouth misaki cut in. ' if you aren't willing to let that matter go, I also have a few things to tell usui that might have him on you're ass for months. You are very much aware of his intelligence and his deadliness if he wants. As his half brother and protector you should be aware of this more than anyone'

'w-w-what are you talking about?' Gerard spluttered

'nonsense. and you don't start!'' Misaki replied effectively getting the point across.

'ok,ok I get it' Usui replied with his hand up in surrender

'why are so interested in ToraIgarashi? ' Gerard asked, getting back to the topic

Misaki's answer was quick. 'for revenge. He did something that I'll never forgive him for. And I don't want to explain it to you. Falls under my rules'

'ooookaay….. then how old are you?'

'I'm 2 years younger than you and a year younger than Usui. So that would make me 17'

'who do you work for?'

'Tora Igarashi' Misaki's answer left both men at loss for words.

'then why are you working for him when he is the one you want to get revenge on?' Usui asked exparated.

'keep you're friends close and enemies closer' Misaki said mysteriously. 'actually because it's easier to keep an on him. Anyways I heard you're going to renovate youre house and is going to stay at the stupid's house. Is it true?'

' I have no idea how the hell you got that information but, yeah its true.'


End file.
